Short stories Throne of glass and Acotar
by toglover
Summary: their will be stoires from the tog series, and the acotar series, some speculation about futer books, and some referances to past books. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Cain's heart.

 _The thing inside me was killing me, I knew it. The woman, Celeana Sardothian, I knew she could help me._

I walked into the training hall, the captain of the guard was sparring with the pathetic woman, she looked somewhat beautiful. Her hair pulled tightly into a braid. Her head whipped around to see me; she gave me a fierce smile before turning back to Chaol and continuing.

It was the last week of the year, and Celeana thought I was dead. Chaol. That idiot thought he killed me; he only killed the thing inside me. I was glad. Now to tell Celeana how I really felt about her attitude.

She stood of the terrace of a greenhouse, I saw the captain of the guard walk up behind her, they were in deep conversation, I pulled back my string to the bow I had made, aiming for Chaol. What happened next made me angry as hell. She kissed him. I growled and lowered my bow, they were tangled up in each other, she led him down the stairs and into a carriage. Didn't she hate him? I think she feels obligated to kiss him; after all he did take her out of Endover. The way she looked at him. I shoved the feelings back down to where they belong. Out of sight.

I saw her corner grave in an alley, she was fast. Swift. As if she was not even _human_. Was she possessed by one of those _things_? I heard grave yell, but no one heard him, he was a sheep, and she was the wolf that had captured its prey. A slow smile spread across my lips as she gutted him and cut off his head. I knew he had done something to her that crossed the line.

The next time I saw Celeana she was attacking those creatures, Valg as the people whispered, they were being killed off, one by one. Damn, she was human at all; I saw her ears and fangs. She was fae. What chance did I have to kill her? And when that fae male came to her, they joined powers, was he her mate? I don't know how I traveled and saw her this way, but I did. And the small part of me that was envious of that male was growing.

The king was dead, and Celeana saw me in the crowd. She didn't say anything, she announced that she killed the king, but I doubted that. So I was free? Finally? Not having to worry about being caught by Perrington and tortured, I can finally come out of hiding, it's been how long since I felt like this? No more fighting in useless wars. I threw my hands in the air and cheered with everyone else and Celeana left the spot she was standing at. "That's queen Aelin Galathynuis! The queen of Terrasen!" I heard a woman call Aelin? Galathynuis? She lied to everyone. A slow smile spread across my face.


	2. Cain's heart part 2

The next time I saw her, she was alone, in the tunnels under the stone castle. I liked to visit the every once and a while. I still lived in Riftfold, mostly because I had nowhere else to go, my family was gone, and I was pretty much alone. She blinked as she saw me. "Hello Celeana, or should I say Aelin?" I grinned broadly. She took a step back up the stairs. "You're dead." She said, her voice sounded weak and frail. "No. I haven't been dead for a long time. And I'm afraid to tell you I'm not here to kill you." "Oh?" she said, I could tell she was scared to death of me. Something seemed, off with her. I knew she would never run unless she knew she couldn't win, but after I sent the _ridderak_ after her she probably thought she couldn't win after that. "I love you."

She trip backwards and stared up at me. "What?" she asked me. I knew I shouldn't, but I do. I have loved her ever since I saw her. If I wasn't possessed by that demon I would have told her. I tried to shove the feelings down, but whenever I saw her… the feelings just kept coming back, over and over again. "I love you." I repeated. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you." She stared at me. I heard footsteps. She was still here, but the footsteps were getting closer. "Aelin!" I heard a man call. She didn't dare say anything, not even look towards the man who ran down the stairs. "Chaol." She said quietly. "Do not come away closer." She growled at me. "Why would I hurt you?" I said to her, I didn't move from the spot I stood. "Holy gods." I heard Chaol breathe. "I'm not going to hurt either of you." I said quietly. "I don't believe you; thank the gods I came down here in time." He turned to face Aelin. "I knew you would come down here, after." "hush." She interrupted. Chaol nodded his head and looked back at me. "I know. Your fae male died." I realized. Aelin let out a sob. "I'm not going to hurt you." I repeated. She stood slowly and told Chaol to leave. He mumbled in protest, but obeyed after she growled at him. Smart captain of the guard, or whatever he was now. "Tell me how you survived." She said. "Come with me." I said. "Why?" "Because this castle has too many eyes, even though the king is dead." I replied. She nodded he head and let me lead her out of the secret passageway.

We walked into an alley in the city. She turned to face me after checking her surroundings. "Now tell me." I explained to her how Chaol killed the demon, but my body remained. I had not lost my sanity. She looked grim. Of course she did. Her mate died. I don't know how, but I knew Chaol would get the biggest ass kicking of all time. "So you have been talking me for all these years?" she asked, putting both her hands on her hips. I just now noticed her dress, black, with gold trimming at every stopping point of the dress. Was that her mate's favorite color? "No, and yes. I didn't realize I was following me, I was just running, from the king until I saw that Dorian killed him." "Dorian didn't," "I know he did, I'm not a hulking brute with no cleverness, just muscle." I smiled slowly. I noticed a smile tugging on her lips. "Well then, what do you want from me?" her face remained straight, but a flicker of amusement were behind her eyes. "Nothing. I just wanted you to know that I loved you. And that I was alive. I couldn't live with myself if you had left Riftfold without me telling you my feelings." I explained. Her eyes remained on mine.

"Thank you for telling me. I would hate for you to live on so that Perrington could use you again, he did it once, he can do it again." she growled. "No! I won't! Let me go!" her form changed into her fae form and she grabbed my shoulders. She slammed her knee in-between my thighs and I doubled over in pain, my knees feeling the reverberations from the stones. "Really?" she put both her hands on my face and looked in my eyes; her brilliant eyes stared straight through mine. "I won't, I will leave and stay away from everyone, I will go to the white fang mountains and live a peaceful life away from war, and you." I begged. She brought her face close to mine. I felt the urge to kiss her, hard upon the lips, but that would most likely end in death. From my end. "You know, I always wanted to kill you myself. Feel your blood on my hands, my face. But I was glad you were gone. I was glad Chaol had killed you. I wouldn't have to worry about you coming back to kill me. How can I trust you not to kill me now?" she asked, so sensually. Her voice no more than a whisper. Gods she scared me to death, her fangs were out. So this is what a fae looked like in person. "I would never kill you, the only reason I even thought about killing you during the competition was because of the thing inside me, but it's gone. Chaol killed it."

She brought her lips to mine; I suddenly felt as if I could die in that moment, I realized how badly I had hoped for this. Her hands went through my hair. She grasped both side of my head. Her lips left mine and hovered just above. "That is my Farwell gift." She kissed me again, this time opening them to mine.

The next second she twisted my head and I fell to the ground. The woman I had loved my entire life, killed me. But I was glad. If she hadn't I would have driven myself crazy, not being able to feel her. Love her. Her beautiful face was the last thing I saw. As the world went black, a smile plastered on my face.


End file.
